Blue Blur
by Sonic155
Summary: Sonic was a typical teenager. However, that changed when Dr. Robotnik stepped into his school and shoved a bunch of hardships right at him. A public disappearance. A new body. And a truck load of responsibilities besides chores. And add the fact that the world may very well rest on his shoulders when the madman steps up his game. All because he just HAD to protect a hedgehog... AU
1. Prologue

**_Heeey_... I said in my last note in the previous version of this story that I would have this up in November. Well... it would've been posted in November... the last day of the month (Still November) but this chapter was deleted... so I had to retype it from memory... I cursed like a sailor when that happened. **

**Now, things will be different... and yet the same... but probably mostly different.**

 **K** **now this: I'm aiming for a more realistic take on this story. Yeah, it'll have humor, action, adventure, and even character development... but I wanna make this story seem believable. Like you could actually see this happen in a movie one day, that kind of believable.**

 **And this is the final version of the story, I swear. To any newbies out there, I was Yasmine155 once. But that all changed when my forgetfulness got the better of me.**

 **Lastly, the cover of this story is only temporary. The real cover will be here soon. Yes, that's what the main character will look like, and I have no regrets.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Unless I somehow become president of SEGA or Sonic Team, I do not own Sonic or any of the wonderful characters in any way.**

* * *

 ** _Friday- March 2, 2018_**

 ** _Location: Adabat_**

A sharp yell pierced through the silence in the jungle. Birds fled the trees in a panic; monkeys hissed and screeched, their fur bristling in aggravation before leaping across the tree tops and away from the intruding sound; and any other animal within the area followed their example, putting as much distance between them and the source of the horrid sound as possible.

Just as a chameleon vanished from sight on a tree branch, the bushes surrounding the tree began to rustle.

There was a sudden grunt, followed by a low curse, before the slow movement of the clump of shrubs increased.

But after a few seconds passed, the rapid shaking of the leaves came to a halt.

Light from the full moon bathed the muddy ground in a soft glow. If one were watching close enough, they would've notice a red shoe step out from the bushes and into the small clearing. And they would've also seen another red shoe follow it's example. But really, they would've seen the owner of these shoes step into the moonlight, now that they were no longer concealed in the shadows of the jungle for the time being.

In the moonlight, stood what appeared to be a male anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with nothing but a pair of gloves, socks, and red running shoes on.

He would've stood in that position for a little longer... if exhaustion hadn't already claimed him, that is.

With a low groan, the hedgehog collapsed on the ground in a tired heap.

The moment he hit the ground, his sore body stilled and it began to relax. His breathing, although ragged, slowed and his muscles softened ever so slowly. True, the ground was muddy and wet, but it oddly felt comfortable under his aching body. His eyelids started to lower. Maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt...

No!

His eyes shot open with a start.

He couldn't fall asleep. Not when he was vulnerable to any incoming attacks. If there was one thing his siblings and Chuck drilled in his head throughout the years, it was that falling asleep with untreated wounds was a big NO NO. Especially, if there was a blood loss. Which he fortunately didn't have.

With a sigh, knowing what was coming next, the hedgehog slowly if not painfully pushed himself into a sitting position. A sharp pain shot in his chest and he winced.

"Yep," he grumbled, gently placing his fingertips over his chest, "Definitely some cracked ribs. _Man_... if Sonia doesn't kill me after this whole thing blows over, then Tails... will... for sure..."

He trailed off as a memory of his little brother flashed in his mind. Or what used to be his little brother, anyway.

 _Fur darkened almost as if it were the night sky..._

 _Claws with a sickeningly familiar crimson liquid dripping downwards..._

 _Fangs that would put a grey wolf to shame bared with drool leaking..._

 _And those eyes... once bright and alive with intelligence, now dilated orbs filled with malice and a hunger only a starved animal could attain..._

What became of his brother would be enough nightmare fuel for the hedgehog for weeks. His former brother. That thing wasn't Tails... At least, not anymore.

The hedgehog quickly shook his head, becoming disgusted for having such thoughts. _What the hell was he thinking?_ Of course that was his brother!

The anthro glanced at his tanned arm, noting the patch of missing fur. Yeah... that was definitely his brother. Even if he did become a crazy wild animal. But... it wasn't his fault. It was Eggman's.

The hedgehog narrowed his eyes and a sudden surge of anger washed over him.

"Eggman..." he growled.

It was Eggman's fault! _He's_ the reason why Tails became a feral beast. The reason why everyone else were currently feral beasts. He _ruined_ his life! He should be a regular teenager right now, goofing off with his friends and family... Not an overgrown talking hedgehog who's currently fighting for his life!

A small stab of pain blossomed in his chest.

The hedgehog widened his eyes, and slowly forced himself to calm down. Right... he needed to remain calm. If he let his anger cloud his thoughts now, then it wouldn't be long before he joined the others in Mindless Savage City. According to Orc and Z, he and Chaos energy shared an odd connection. A connection he would've ditched if he could.

The teen sighed. He would fix this. He would save Tails and the others... even if it killed him.

His ear twitched as a sudden sound entered his eardrum.

Growling.

Slowly, the hedgehog pushed himself from his sitting position and onto his feet. With his body tensed, he slid into a defensive stance. His feet spread apart, his fists raised to his face, and eyes traveling around, cautiously searching for the source of the sound.

He didn't have to search long. The source revealed itself once it stepped out of the shadows and into the small clearing. Thanks to the moonlight, it took the form of a dark furred fox. Like the hedgehog, he too was anthropomorphic, but only he was crouched on all fours. His small snout was wrinkled as a nasty snarl took place on his face, and his wild violet colored eyes screamed hunger. He looked more like a regular fox with rabies than an anthro.

The hedgehog faltered for a moment. _Tails..._

This moment of hesitation, however, was all the warped fox needed.

With a veracious roar that could rival a tiger's, the feral fox lunged forward. His jaws opened and ready for the kill, and his claws spread apart and ready to assist. Foxes were said to be quite fast for their size, and that seemed to apply for mutant foxes too. Because when _Tails_ shot forward, his form appeared to blur for a second.

But even when he was exhausted and littered in cuts, scratches, and bruises... the hedgehog displayed that he was faster.

He managed a quickstep, letting the deranged fox breeze right past him. He turned and chanced a look above his shoulder... and winced at the sight.

The fox, having missed his target, had flown and crashed right into the thick tree behind him. He fell and crumpled to the ground, a pained whimper escaping his muzzle.

The hedgehog frowned. ' _Yeah, I know the feeling, bud... Crashing into trees suck...'_

Unfortunately, for the blue anthro, he was so distracted by the poor sight of _Tails_ , that he didn't have enough time to prepare himself for the incoming purple blur.

The blur made direct contact with the anthro, forcing the hedgehog to the ground with a startled shout and loud thud. When he crash-landed, the hedgehog took a sharp intake of breath. His cracked ribs seared in pain. He immediately tried to thrash his way off the ground, but whatever sent him crashing had a firm grip on his chest, pinning him to the jungle floor.

Once he realized that his attempt at escape wouldn't get him anywhere, did the hedgehog slump in the mud with a small look of defeat. ' _Just great... Back to square one, I guess...'_

He figured he'd take a look at his captor and try to see if he could slip his way from this one. The hedgehog looked up...

And froze.

Dark purple scales covered the body of his feral captor, with a golden yellow horn pointed directly in the hedgehog's face, should he try another escape attempt. But what really got him were his eyes... They were half violet and half golden yellow. Which meant...

Feral Espio wasn't a full savage yet. He still had a bit of intelligence left inside of him... the warped intelligence Eggman planted in him and the others before they went crazy.

Shit.

"E-Espio!" the hedgehog cried, "Snap out of it, man! It's me! Sonic!"

Feral Espio stared... and then growled. He opened his jaws, giving his captive a full view of his deadly razor sharp teeth.

"Maurice! Come on! Ya know I hate giving away my real name!"

The warped chameleon licked his lips.

"The guy who befriended you after you moved from Chun-Nan!"

The fading reptile snarled and applied pressure to his grip on the hedgehog, causing the latter to cry out in pain. A hint of glee shined in the captor's eyes before he started to lower his jaws towards the hedgehog's chest.

The hedgehog would've struggled to break free... if his chest wasn't on fire at the moment. So, as the teen watched as a hungry mutant chameleon aimed to make him it's dinner, he wondered for the 15th time since he became a hedgehog...

 _Why did his luck hate him so much? It wasn't this bad in the beginning..._

* * *

 **Yes, this prologue was different from the other versions.**

 **I felt like a change was needed. And I'm proud of it. Writing a Gravity Falls styled start for a Sonic story was pretty fun.**

 **I'll be real here. I'm a college freshman, so I won't have that much time to update. Yes, I'll update this story, because believe me, I _want_ to... but I probably won't be able to do it as often as I'd like. **

**Good day, readers.**


	2. AN: IMPORTANT

**Ah, yes... I strike once again... but with an author's note.**

 **The next chapter, the one where the story truly begins, will be posted by October 5th.**

 **I want to make this story unique from all the other random kid turn Sonic stories. And in order for that to happen, I need to make sure it has a good start, a different twist from the usual cliché, and of course, a solid conclusion.**

 **Much to my pleasant surprise, it seems I've accomplished 1 out of 3 so far, if the positive feedback from the prologue is anything to go by. I'm glad you guys liked the first bit, really, I am.**

 **And to change things up even more... this story will have elements from all types of Sonic media, not just from the games or comics. I've done my research, so I know what do add and how to go about it.**

 **Honestly, I can't be the only one who prefers quality over quantity, right? _Right?_**

 **Anyway, to finish this note off, this is once again a rewrite of the original (not to mention utter pile of horse shit) The Legend of The Blue Blur. If you read it, things will _not_ be the same in this final version. I repeat: things will _not_ be the same. Although, if you don't... you dodged a bullet and you won't be missing anything important.**

 **Adios, readers.**


	3. Nightmares don't

**_Yesterday was hectic. And I still don't have a decent cover for the story, but I'll think of something sooner or later. Anyway, whether it's the 5th or not, I present to you Chapter 1, the official start to the story._**

 ** _Also, fair warning: I hope you like lengthy chapters._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Sonic and his wonderful bunch of characters, in no way, belong to me. However, I do own the mentioned oc in this chapter._**

* * *

 _'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

 _Dreaming and/or flashback_

 _ **'Ancient Speaking'**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Nightmares Don't Give You Seizures, Do They?**

* * *

 _ **Thursday- April 6, 2017**_

 ** _Location: Windy Valley, Mystic Ruins_ **

_On a beautiful day when mother nature felt generous, she would sometimes spare the land and it's occupants a nice gift in the form of a small soft breeze. This light current would brush by anything within it's path with a gentle touch of cool air. But when mother earth felt as though the natural order wasn't so_ natural _, then she would take that light breeze and corrupt it into a cold and ruthless wind to help restore balance to the weather conditions that peppered the planet. This current could aid a hurricane in having it's devastating way, or even rip up chunks of earth and settlements from below and toss them around in a swirling mass of destruction._

 _If one attempted to stand in this powerful force of nature, then without a doubt would they struggle to remain on their feet until the wind has had enough and knock them down to the ground. Such as the young boy struggling to remain standing right now._

 _The wind was harsh, cruel, and completely unforgiving._

 _It roared in his ears._

 _Whipped at his hair._

 _Slapped his cheeks._

 _Slashed at his eyes, forcing them to clench shut._

 _And his knees felt like jelly._

 _He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Hell, he didn't even know_ how _he was here. Wasn't he just at his uncle's diner, serving tables a minute ago? How did he end up in the forest of Mystic Ruins? At least... he thought it was Mystic Ruins. The vegetation and the dirt looked the same, but... he didn't remember the constant wild winds that made the Big Bad Wolf's huff look like a meek whistle._

 _Another large gale threatened to knock him over as if he were a set of bowling pins, eliciting an exhausted grunt from the boy's throat._

 _This shouldn't be happening._ Why _was it happening? He was covering for his cousin, who had to clean up the aftermath of an explosion in her lab. No biggie. He was far used to the near daily explosions and taking shifts. It was apart of his life, his normal._

 _But what_ wasn't _his normal was suddenly being ripped away from the familiar homey environment, and launching face first into the grassy plains of one of his favorite hang out spots. And upon further inspection, he wasn't even dressed in his usual uniform, but instead was decked out in his regular school clothes._

 _Was this a dream or something?_

 _A dream._

 _That's it. It had to be. How else would it explain the sudden change of scenery and the monstrous weather conditions? There was no other explanation for it. Still..._

 _Slowly, the boy lifted his eyelids and blinked before he opted to keep them open. Eyes of soft emerald green veered around, carefully taking in each and every detail that the large landscape had to offer. When he finished his search, did the boy shake his head with a look of slight disbelief._

Was _this a dream? The roaring winds, the smell of pine needles and fresh dirt, and the exhaustion his body felt at this very moment... it all felt real._ Too real. _Surely, if this was a dream then he'd have known right off the bat, right?_

 _As if sensing his thoughts, the sharp current came to a screeching halt. In it's place, was a soft breeze that lightly tickled the boy's cheeks as it silently brushed by._

 _The boy blinked. And blinked again. And yet again._

 _"W-what?"_

 _He didn't understand._ What was going on? _He knew the wind could be very unpredictable, very unrestrained. But for it to suddenly go from the force of an enraged lion to the soft purr of a cuddly kitten? It honestly didn't make sense._

 **"Soon, Blue One. Soon."**

 _A voice. With him no longer at the mercy of the dangerous gales, the boy had heard it. It was low and gravelly, and yet it held a hint of powerful wisdom. The tone had sounded so confident, so reassuring, that the boy almost felt comforted by it._

 _Almost._

 _After all, the response had been so short. It didn't explain just what was happening. He needed answers._

 _"Hey, wait a minute, pal!"_ _he called out with his hands cupped around his mouth,_ _"What's going on! What am I doing here!"_

 _Even though waiting was never his strong point, he stood at his spot for a few minutes, hoping for the strange voice to answer him back with a more knowledgeable response, one filled with the information he needed._

 _And he did receive an answer. Just not in the way he had hoped._

 _Without warning, the soft breeze changed, shifting over to a large gale, aligned with what looked like a eerie blue glow. It blasted through the air, closing the distance between it and the seriously unprepared boy, who looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights._

 _With a yelp, the boy turned on his heel and took off down the dirt covered road. It seemed this action only served to infuriate the vibrant lit gale, because with a loud burst of wind, it rocketed forward, chasing after the boy as if it were hell itself. Which, given the situation, it may as well have been._

 _This prompted the boy to run faster, bodily needs be damned._ _Dream or not, he needed to get away. He knew he wasn't fast enough to avoid the unnatural phenomenon licking at his heels, but he had to at least try..._

* * *

 _ **Thursday- April 6, 2017**_

 ** _Location: Windom Residence, Outskirts of Station Square_**

"Sonic! Sonic! It's okay! It's only a dream, Maurice! A _dream!_ " a girl with a mop of honey-colored hair shouted as she shook her brother's shoulder, in hopes of waking him up. "Snap out of it!"

When her pleas fell on deaf ears, did Lousie Windom, or Sonia as she preferred to be called, retract her hands away from the boy's shuddering body. Disturbed, she watched the teen convulse with yet another jolt of fear racking through his body in his sleep.

She knew a nightmare when she saw one, but this... this wasn't a normal nightmare. It looked as if he were having a seizure even. She hoped to god that wasn't the case. Despite her mother being a doctor, she nor her biological brothers had her medical knowhow. You'd think being the children of a well-respected child doctor would leave them with benefits such as knowledge to treating a seizure. But sadly, she and her brothers had other interests than taking up after their mother. The only brother, although adopted, who showed complete interest in their mother's work was the youngest of the Windoms, Miles. But he wasn't here at the moment. Neither was their mother. Instead, it was just Sonia and her brothers. The triplets of the Windom family. And speaking of brothers...

"Step aside, sis," came a smooth voice, "I'm about to give our dear older brother his daily dose of H20."

Sonia looked to the side and noticed her immediate younger brother, Jaleel, or as he preferred, Manic, seated on a cherry oak nightstand, loading up his blaster. Her eyes widened, and pushing herself onto to her feet, she started for a leather computer chair located in the far right corner of the room. When she reached it and made herself comfortable, she lifted her head and made eye contact with her brother, silently giving him the signal to go.

Manic nodded his head in compliance, aimed the blaster at his frantic bedridden brother, and without hesitation, pulled the trigger.

Both teens watched as a jet of highly concentrated water exploded out of the 'toy' gun and shot towards the frenzied boy, smacking him straight in the face with a large and loud-

 _ **SPLASH!**_

The effect was immediate.

Panicked emerald colored eyes snapped clean open, and not even a second later, did they start dancing around the room.

Where was it? The... blue gale... thing... Was it gone? It wasn't chasing him anymore? He was safe? And what about the voi-

"Whoa, whoa. Chillax, bro. I'm here. Sonia's here. And not some blue gale. Don't tell me you started watching the weather channel all of a sudden."

The boy, or as Sonia addressed him earlier, Sonic, blearily blinked. His slowly fading thoughts drifting as he tried to process what his brother said. His siblings are here? The weather channel...?

A hint of red colored his cheeks when he concluded that he had in fact spoken his thoughts out loud. Now, that he was no longer trapped in what was apparently a horror-filled nightmare, his other senses chose to strike him hard. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of soaked hair as the once silky brown strands of hair tipped in blue stuck to his face like a wad of gum to the bottom of a shoe. Followed shortly after that, was the smell of wet hair, slight must, and cologne- a combination that made him wrinkle his nose. And lets not forget the cold touch the water offered while dripping down his clammy skin, or the taste of excess water as it slid down his throat.

To summarize, Sonic didn't feel very comfortable at the moment.

Blinking and rubbing away the water that threatened to blur his vision even more, Sonic blew a wet strand of blue tipped hair out of his face, before combing the rest of it out of his view with a hand. Thanks to the action, he was able to make out the two other occupants of his room.

A girl with styled honey colored hair, fair skin, a pair of sapphire blue eyes, and a pink-streaked bang at the front and a purple colored streak in the back of her hair; and a boy with unkempt oak colored hair donning wild green streaks, tanned skin, a pair of violet eyes, and a pair of grey ear piercings. In other words, his biological siblings.

And said siblings both sported semi matching looks of concern. Aimed directly at him.

Now, he didn't know what was going on, but he just knew he was the cause for their current mood. So, he did what he did best after running.

He tried to diffuse the tension with a small smile.

"So...," he drawled with a nonchalant look, "the shower. Who's bright idea was that? Because I swear I took one just before I went to the diner." Images of serving tables and the roaring winds of Mystic Ruins flashed in his mind uninvited, prompting the boy to suppress a shudder. He didn't need to think about that right now. Especially not in the presence of company.

Sapphire eyes narrowed, and Sonia studied her older brother's form under close scrutiny.

Was he seriously trying to brush off the little episode he had not even five minutes ago? She knew Sonic tended to be a bit thick headed, opting instead to use his feet rather than his actual brain, and she knew that he absolutely hated it when it came to expressing his more troubled emotions. But trying to act as if he didn't just have a freaking seizure in his sleep for god's sake... that didn't settle well with her. At all.

And seeing Manic's stoic look, it didn't settle well with him either.

Upon noticing the expressions on their faces, Sonic's smile vanished. Heaving a tired sigh, he slumped his shoulders and finally asked "Alright. Fine. What happened yesterday?"

"You passed out after serving one too many tables." Manic bluntly admitted, adding a shrug to his shoulders.

Catching his forming confusion, Sonia shook her head and sighed.

"At the diner," she elaborated, making sure her voice was heard, "you agreed to cover Space after her latest experiment blew up in the lab, and so, left the kitchen and went to serve her waiting table."

Sonic nodded with a small 'Uh huh.'

"After you finished up their order, you were on your way to the kitchen to notify the chefs. But..." the brunette's eyebrows creased and her voice softened a bit, "...you stopped. I had already stopped sweeping the floor the moment I heard someone groan. At first, I thought it was just a random kid impatiently waiting for their order, but when I looked up... it was you… and it looked like you were in pain... "

Manic nodded his head in confirmation and took over, his lips pursed thinly, "Yeah bro, we saw it happen. You started swaying like a drunk, like if I touched you then you'd drop right there and then. You looked so fragile. And guess what happened after that?"

"...I dropped?" Sonic hesitantly guessed.

His brother nodded, "You dropped. Hardcore."

"Miles rushed over and checked you over before someone could phone the hospital," Sonia timidly piped up, "Once he confirmed that you were okay, we had Space and Uncle Chuck come over and help us carry you to your room, while Rotor manned the restaurant without us."

The boy frowned. It sounded like he gave these guys a hard time.

Sonic didn't have much longer to ponder on this new bout of information though, for his attention turned toward to Manic, who still had a bit to say.

"It was crazy, man. You drop like a sack of potatoes, and then questions are fired at us after we come back," the youngest triplet said whilst a smirk crept up on his lips, "Even when you're not busy being coach's favorite, you still get the undivided attention." he leaned forward, his chin hovering over his clasped hands, "What's your secret? Because I want in."

Sonic grinned, a look of relief donning on his face. He was glad for the change of topic, "Then listen up, mi hermano, and listen closely. The three key steps to being awesome are A) wear something blue, B) have a need for speed, and C) naturally be awesome. Like me." he winked at the end for emphasis.

Casting an eyeroll, Sonia chose this time to intervene before things spiraled out of proportion. After all, now wasn't the time for their shenanigans, and there were far more pressing matters at the moment.

"Boys," she started in exasperation, "Can we please stop with the cheesy tips and focus on what's important?"

"Hey," Sonic piped up indignantly, looking slightly offended, "My tips _are_ important."

Sonia chose to ignore him and continue on, "Lets focus on the big question, shall we? Starting with the source himself." Blue eyes narrowed as sister turned and fixed brother with a firm look, "What did you see, Sonic?"

Sonic looked startled at the question, "What?"

"She means the nightmare, bro," Manic clarified with a slight frown forming on his face, "No amount of chili dogs could ever hope to mess you up that bad. So it's gotta be the dream you had. What was it? Because you and the word 'spooked' in the same sentence?" the boy closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, "I didn't think it was possible."

Sonic frowned. Oh. That.

The dream... the wind, and the deep voice... and, and that haunting chase of a blue gale that... seemed to be alive somehow... Should he tell them about it? What would they think? Would they laugh? Help him? Sonia did have a thing for getting to the root of the problem... and Manic did have a way with words... At times, he and his siblings were pretty close, and they tended to open up to each other. But even they had secrets they'd rather keep to themselves.

"I'll... tell you after school," he said after a long pause, and upon seeing the look of protest on his siblings' faces, he elaborated, "As much as I hate to say it, school starts in-" he spared his alarm clock a quick glance. It was 6:13 AM. School started at 7:20 AM. "-about an hour. And I don't need another detention with Grimer."

"Hold on a minute," At this, Sonia rose an eyebrow skeptically, and crossed her arms, "You? School? You can't be serious. You _literally_ dropped dead on the floor yesterday."

"Try me, sister," Sonic challenged after throwing his damp comforter off of him. He sat up a bit more and addressed the puzzled siblings, "I've got exactly one day left before the big race, meaning I've got some running to do. And hey-" he stretched his arms, a small smile playing at his lips, "After that power nap, I feel _great._ I'm ready to take the day on at full throttle."

Unsettled by his brother's cockiness, Manic pointed out "Dude. We're freshmen. You passed out yesterday. And word travels around fast in Station Square. I'm sure by this point coach has already heard what happened to you, meaning he'll gladly give you a break."

Sonic looked as though the thought of flunking school today made him physically ill, which was odd because the boy _hated_ school.

"And screw up the big race? I think I'll pass," he lightly refused, scrunching up his nose.

Sonia wanted to scream in frustration. She wanted to hit something, preferably a dummy. Sonic's famous stubbornness was showing. After a horrid nightmare, it was _showing_. And because of what? A stupid race? One he could always attend next year as a sophomore? Didn't he care about the fact that he _fainted_ yesterday? Despite Miles finding nothing wrong with him, she knew _something_ was wrong. One doesn't simply pass out in the blue after appearing seemingly fine that day. And the day before. And the day before that. And before that one too.

It couldn't be his constant runs. His immune system and physical build were at top shape, and his body showed zero traces of slowing down after constantly running day by day because of his _need for speed._ The point was he shouldn't be up and moving so soon.

But what could she do? Anything she tried, he'd just find a way to counter it. Locked him in his room? _No problem, there's a window._ Sealed the window shut? _Hey look, I've got these mad lockpicking skills!_ Pulled a pressure point on him? _Good thing I'll make a speedy recovery!_

So overall, Sonic would find a way to head to school. Despite his thick head, he seemed to always have a trick up his sleeve.

"Let him go, Manic."

Both boys looked over at Sonia in shock, who stood up from the leathery computer chair.

She pursed her lips, "We'll let him come with us."

Upon hearing this, Manic shot his sister a look of utter disbelief while Sonic sighed in relief. The latter opened his mouth to speak, but Sonia wasn't done.

"But," she pointed a strict finger in his direction, a scowl present on her face, "If we catch you fainting again in the middle of school, we're _so_ getting dad to leave his job and drive you home. One, you're heavy. Two, you'll be forced on bed arrest. And three, we won't be there to bail you out so keep that in mind."

"Right..." Sonic trailed off. The thought of facing the wrath of his parents' anger and babying caused him to wince. "I'll... remember that."

The brunette nodded in satisfaction. "Alright then. I need to finish my hair anyway, and you, Robinhood, need to return the blaster you stole from our resident scientists." she gestured to the water blaster still held in her younger brother's hands.

Without hesitation, Manic agreed, "True," he pushed himself off of Sonic's nightstand and onto his feet, "Nerds are surprisingly intimidating when you take their stuff. Well, at least, those two are."

Shaking her head at the boy's comment, Sonia turned and faced the eldest of the triplets. "We'll see you at breakfast, Blue." she said as she started for the door, "Get dressed."

Sonic perked up at this. "Wait, you make that sound like it's a good thing. Are we having something else _besides_ apples and cereal?" he sounded hopeful. And he had the right to be. Wouldn't you be too when your mom was a doctor, your dad was in the military, your uncle manned a chili dog diner in the wee hours of the morning, and your siblings were too busy preparing for school to fix breakfast? And his cooking skills weren't all that great...

By the time he finished his question, Sonia was already out of the door and making a beeline for the bathroom down the hall. But Manic lingered behind, and stepped back inside the room for a minute. He tossed his brother a mischievous smirk.

"Sorry, compadre. That's for us to know and for you to find out."

And without another word, Manic left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sonic stared at the door...

And then huffed. So they weren't going to tell him what was for breakfast, were they? They were going to make him play the waiting game? Well, whatever, he'd find out soon anyway, and chow down before heading off to school. Seemed simple enou-

 _ **"It's almost time, Blue One. It's almost time."**_

As soon as the voice rang through the air, alarm bells immediately went off in Sonic's head.

He whipped around...

And was met with the sight of his Sam Speed poster stapled to his wall.

...What the hell?

His eyes poured over the poster of the hotshot driver, studying each and every detail like he had done with the Mystic Ruins in his dream. The same smug smirk, the same look of challenge that glinted in his shamrock green eyes, the same windswept ginger hair, the same red suit, and the same red hot formula one racecar in the background. Everything was the same... but that didn't make Sonic feel any better.

For some reason, he felt... as though he was no longer alone in his own room... Which was ridiculous, wasn't it? He was the only other person in his bedroom... and ghosts didn't exist...

Still... he wanted out of his usual safe haven. Whether it was paranoia or not, something didn't quite feel right.

"I should get dressed."

And that's exactly what he did, the thought of his nightmare long since buried in the back of the mind. He couldn't think about it now. It would have to wait until he was finished for the day. Or at least until his date with after school practice was over with.

But unbeknownst to him or anyone else in Station Square, this morning would be the very last time they would see Maurice 'Sonic' Windom for a long, long time.

* * *

 **Oh my god... I haven't typed a chapter this long in forever. The struggle is real... but it's worth it too.**

 **Now, to clear up a few things:**

 **1\. Yeah, so, this scene is far different in this version than the older ones. That's because the whole 'Lets scare Sonic' gag was getting old fast, not to mention it was boring as hell. I tried to spice things up by adding a little more to the plot at the start this time.**

 **2\. Sonia is still a worrywart and Manic is a bit of a dick, just the way I like it. Unlike the older versions, they'll actually have personalities. And Sonic may be slightly OOC, but that's the point. He has to grow into the cocky blue hedgehog hero.**

 **3\. I love references and I will not hold back. Especially on the names. Examples include Manic's name Jaleel, which is based on his English voice actor's first name, Sonia's name Lousie, which is based on her English singing actress' first name, and the surname 'Windom' is based off of Uncle Chuck's English voice actor's last name 'Windom'.**

 **And finally… I'll update again on December 28th. Or whenever I have room in my schedule.**

 **Seeya, readers.**


End file.
